Young Justice Warriors
Prologue Mothpelt stepped out onto the moon dappled grass below her, walking over to a certain figure that sat within the light of Starclans gaze. "Greetings, Fallenstar." The light grey tabby turned her sun-like gaze over to Mothpelt, she smiled down at the medicine cat. "Greetings, sister. Care to sit with me?" With a quick nod, Mothpelt bunched up her muscles. With a strong push from her hind legs, she landed on the smoke colored rock Fallenstar sat on. Fallenstar smiled, turning her gaze with to the indigo and jeweled sky above them, she looked through the stars as though she were looking for something. "You still grieve for Wolffur, Fallenstar." Mothpelt paused, allowing Fallenstar to look over at her with a grief filled gaze. "Sister, I miss our father dearly as well, but you can't let this grief weaken you and your clan, sister." Fallenstar." Mothpelt looked up at the stars, searching through each and every one of them. The forest was at desperate times, sickness spread and less kits were coming to the clans, and that only made temptation to raid other clans. A shooting star ran across the sky, next thing Mothpelt knew, she was in. A twoleg place, there were many two-legs, fighting at no end. Were they fighting for territory? Suddenly with an odd snapping sound, almost hakf of them were...cats! The rest of their clans could only watch in terror, as the turned ones faded away into nothing, Mothpelt gasped, putting a paw on her head, swaying. "Mothpelt!" Fallenstar leapt over ad quick as a snake for her sister, Mothpelt gently nudged Fallenstar away. "In fine, Fallenstar, I really am. But, I've seen a vision from Starclan. Eagleclan will ''be getting new warriors very soon." ''But that, is a mere guess... Chapter I Impulse opened his eyes, only to close them again at the glare of sunlight. He groaned, everything had happened so fast... That Shapeshifter... Fighting along side the justice league... Getting sent off somewhere else! Impulse shot up, looking around with wide eyes, he then looked down, expecting to see his feet, only to find paws. "Just great!" He hissed, how could they get back now?! He looked around again, trying to figure out who his friends were. "Nightwing, Blue Beetle, uhh... Oh I'll just get everyone up myself!" Impulse looked down, and gulped, slowly rising to his paws. He stumbled, the one to for real walk on four legs would have been Beast Boy! Impulse stumbled over to the cat he believed to be Nightwing, and prodded him with a paw, the male groaned, and opened his eyes. He looked to the side, and then jump up in alarm, his fur spiked up, his claws unsheathed, and his teeth bared. "Who are you?!" He had unusually blue eyes...yep, thats Nightwing alright. "Chill out dude! Its me! Impulse! Bart allen! Barry Allen's son?" Nighting tilted his head in confusion, he hadn't found out he was a cat yet! "Dude, look down!" A yowl came from the male in front of him, Bart let out a laugh, making his paws come out from beneath him. Nightwing glared at him, Barts laughter was enough to wake the others. "Whats going on?!" Redhoods hiss rang out, Impulse gulped, looking over to the furious tom. Then looked around, seeing all the others wake up. Bart didn't know what to do or say in a situation like this, Nightwing stumbled forward. "I want everyone to say who they are, we need to be all here." And, so they did, but alot of em' were pretty ticked off. "Alright, lets try znd figure things out here..." Before Nightwing could speak anymore, a small, nearly scared voice rang out from above. "Hey t-this...this us Eagleclan territory y-you rogue! Leave or ill tear you to s-shreds myself!" Chapter II Nightwing looked up out of the hollow to see a dark grey cat standing there, his ears flattened, he narrowed his blue gaze to meet hers. The female cat was staring across the whole hollow at the whole team. The cats claws were unsheathed: she was ready for a fight. "G-go on now! Leave!" Kid flash gave a look of pure pitty to this cat, the poor thing thought she could scare them? He doubted her fighting skills were very good, seeing as thst she was a cat ''with possibly ''no training ''what-so-ever! A scoff came from Red Arrow. "What can you do to us?" The female cat flattened her ears, jumping down into the hollow. She stood face to face with Red Arrow. The whole team stepped back, Nightwing had to admit, he felt sympathy for this female cat. She was trying to scare them off clearly knowing she couldn't fight all of them. "Is that a challenge?" She hissed in a hostile manner, Red Arrow smirked. Nightwing felt his ears press against his head, even ''if ''she looked like she could fight, every opponent ''will ''have their advantages. Maybe this female had hers in one way or another. "One on one, we start, ''now!" The whole team stepped back to give the two cats room. Red Arrow and the female cat circled each other. Nightsing was surprised, Roy had gotten the hang of walling on fout legs pretty fast. As no one made a move to attack yet, he took in the forest that they had woken up in, it was just a small dip in the ground, but he cod see oak trees, birch trees, apple trees... A cat screech came from where Roy and the female cat where fighting, he quickly whipped back around two see Roy get his face slashed by the female cat. Before he could react, she darted to the side, swiping at his hind legs. Roy turned to attack, only for her to use the same move to swipe his face. The female cat reared up on her hind paws, bring her paw down over one of Roys ears, as a ripping sound echoed acrosd the dip, Nightwing let off a small cringe. Roy was getting beat up, by a cat! Finally, Roy had enough, jumping right her to catch her off gaurd. She was pinned down under him, but she smirked, Roy suddenly jumped back with a yowl, his stomach was missing fur and bleeding. "How much does she know about fighting, she's a cat! A cat!" ''Kid Flash muttered in shock. Suddenly, without warning, a new voice rang out. "Crowpaw! What are you doing?! Stand down!" Nightwing looked up at the top of the hollow, narrowing his eyes to see a ginger cat and a black and white cat staring down to the grey cat...or...'Crowpaw' as they called her. Crowpaw flattened her ears, as the two jumped down into the hollow. The black and white cat went over to Crowpaw, she didn't look happy. "You are well trained and you should ''know ''better than to run ahead of your patrol. This si a border patrol, not a battle patrol. You also decided to be totally flea-brained and jump into battle without waiting for your clan-mates! I've told you more than once, Crowpaw, a good warrior learns from the cats around them. " This cat seem to act just like a mentor of some sort? Crowpaw sighed, looking to the emerald and shamrock dappled grass below them. "I know, Badgerpelt, i'm sorry..." The ginger and white cat sighed, looking over at the team. Nightwing came forward to speak to her. If this cat wanted to speak to anyone, she could speak to the leader! He wanted some answers on what the heck happened! "Fairly sorry about our apprentice. My name is Flameheart, the deputy of Eagleclan.You are?" Nightwing hesitated, she ''seemed ''peaceful. However, they had fallen for a trick like this more than once. It was only his hero name after all, but who's to say they wont get attacked once she realizes who they are?' "Nightwing, this is Aqualaud, Kid Flash, Red Hood, Red Robin, Robin, Arsenal, Static, Beast Boy, Miss Martain, Super Boy, and the one your friend beat the crap out of is Red Arrow." Nightwing got ready for a fight, only for a curt nod to come from Flameheart. She sighed, looking over at Red Arrows wounds. "We have a Medicine Cat, she can treat your friends wounds. But it's okay if you don't want to come to our camp. After what Crowpaw did it would be understandable for outsiders of the clans like you." Nightwing gave a suspicious look, she was being a bit... ''too friendly... "How do I know it's not a trap." Flameheart smiled, then turned tail to go back up and out of the hollow. "You don't and I didn't either when I first came there." Nightwing froze, when she first came there? She was an outsider to that...clan...thing? They had been turned into cats, attacked by an 'apprentice', then found by a cat who would offer. Help, Nightwing had to admit, it would be dumb not to think about the offer, they didn't know where they were and they didn't know where to go. But, it was also dumb to take the offer, they didn't know where they where and they didn't know where this 'Flameheart' would take them. "Fine, we'll go." He hesitated, then ushered for his team to follow, nearby as they were walking through the blooming forest, he could hear that other cat...Badgerpelt? Talking to Crowpaw. "I cant believe you did something like that! Crowpaw, you are one of the Senoir apprentices wich means the newer ones in training and the kits look up to you. You have to set a good example for the future warriors of the clan, just as all the other senoir apprentices do. You are taught to respect our laws and higher ranks of the clan. We also take massive time out of our day to teach you to hunt and fight so our clan can live on. You need to respect that, Crowpaw!" Crowpaw bowed her head in shame, clearly embarrassed. But Nightwing heard the whole thing, if that was true, he respected Badgerpelt. At least she knew what she was talking about, no wonder she would have chosen an apprentice to mentor. "Here we are, the tunnel to our camp is hidden. But it's here in these brambles. Flameheart pulled a bush back to reveal a bramble tunnel. Badgerpelt and Crowpaw went first, with Nightwing hesitating, however, went in anyways, her felt it was too far to turn back. Kid Flash walked up beside him, looking back to where Flameheart covered the tunnel back up. "I don't know about you, but this all seems pretty shady to me." He only nodded in response, as light broke through the tunnel, and into a camp full of cats.